Another One
by Timelord-AvianAmerican-Wizard
Summary: Two sibling bird kids named margret and nick escape the school with 4 other bird kids. They then form the flock and avoid being captured by the school. T for minor coarse language.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, I am a new fan fiction writer, this is my first story. Constructive criticism is always welcome but I will pay no attention to flames. I do not own maximum ride, James Patterson does. If I did I would make max not get super mushy in the 4th 5th 6th 7th and 8th books. Enjoy**

Margret's POV

I see a girl in a cage. " This is our newest subject", he says.

I shiver, she looks so young and innocent, she won't last 2 minutes here, I say, "What are the tests we will run."

"We will test a new drug meant to make the recombination more smooth and make the expiration date come later. Then we will use our most dangerous recombination, avian DNA."

"Are you sure, we can't be losing subjects left right and center, we have a finite amount you know", I was going to do anything I could to stop anybody else going through what I went through, that is the only reason that I work for them, that is other then the fact that if I don't they will kill my little brother.

" She's just one subject, and the director has ordered it"

"When will the procedure start"

"It will begin in 5 minutes", shit, there's nothing I can do about it, I will break her out as soon as possible though, wait, first I need to break out my brother nick.

 **I hope you liked my prologue. Second chapter coming soon.**


	2. Escape

**This is the second chapter, I hope you like it. I dont own maximum ride, james patterson does. Flames will be used to cook cookies for Santa.**

Escape

1 week later

Nick's POV

God, I am surprised I haven't gone crazy being here 24/7 for 3 god damn weeks, and I have to do this while watching my sister being forced to do what they tell hee to do. Shit, she'd better break me out soon or there'll be hell to pay. Crash. Oh, there she is.

Margret's POV

I finally figured out how to break nick out. I managed to get my hands on a machine used to test the strength of walls, yes, the strength of walls, at least I think that's what its for, after a few modifications, I almost quadrupled its power. Now I use it to break his chains, "Run", I say to him.

He says, "What took you so long".

"Hey, show more respect to your savior or else, Now we have another mutant to save, she's like us".

"Okay".

We ran toward the rooms, I knew which room she was in, we turned the corner and were confronted by 5 erasers, human wolf hybrids. The leader says, "Look who we have here".

Then I roundhouse kick the leader in the chest and nick punches the second one in the gut, making him double over, the nick hits him in the temple, knocking him out, I kicked the leader in the groin, then hit him in the temple too. the third one kicked me hard in the stomach causing me to wheeze. I hit him hard below the belt, then nick and I ran. we ran toward room 666 where the was, we turned the corner, and we ran to the door, it was locked, nick watched for me as I picked the lock.

We run in and there were a few mutants. There was a kid with scales, a group of kids who were fused together, and four bird kids, three were huddled together around a fourth, the girl I saw earlier, the leader looked at us and says, "What do you want".

"We're here to break you out", I say.

"Prove it", he replies.

I unfurl my wings and say, "Proof enough"

"Enough for now".

We run through the door and I ask him, "Can you guys fly, we can".

"Only Nudge and I can", he says while pointing at the girl next to him.

"You carry the little girl and I will carry the boy".

"Okay"

Iggy's POV **(AN, Iggy is the boy who talked to Margret earlier).** Then we run off with the girl and the boy, whose names I don't know, I don't want to trust them but I have to for now. We run and see 10 erasers. " Turn around", I scream.

We turn and run, I see a sky light and scream, "Up and away".

I grab angel **(AN, she is the little girl from the beginning)** and the mysterious girl grabbed gazzy **(AN, the little boy).** Then we take off, her flying is smooth graceful, just like the rest of-, Iggy, snap out of it **, (AN, Iggy isnt blind)** Nudge and I's flying is choppy, because we have only done it a few times, we go upward and break the glass, the chicken wire is strong, and it feels like hell on my exposed skin, but the mysterious girls weight and my weight combined break it. "What's your name", she says.

"Iggy, yours" I scream.

"Margret, do you have any Idea where to go."

"Nope, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it".

We keep flying in silence for about an hour until Nudge says, "I'm hungry, can we get some food"

 **That was the second chapter, I will hopefully upload the third in a week. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter.**

Margret's POV

Nudge says, "I'm hungry, can we get some food".

I see a McDonalds and say, "We can get some food here".

Iggy says, "We have no money".

I reply, "We dumpster dive".

nudge's POV

I heard margret say, "We dumpster dive". This isn't what I meant, I wanted real food to be the first thing I ate outside of the school, but I didn't want to bother her.

Margret looked inside and grabbed a big Mac with a bite taken out of it. " Dig in", she said.

We were so hungry we all dug in. She then said, "We need to find somewhere to sleep tonight, maybe we can sleep in a park."

"Sounds good," Iggy says.

Iggy's POV

We flew over and saw a park, we landed and climbed up a tree, I ask margret, "So, now that we have time, why should we trust you".

She says, " At the school they captured nick and forced me to work for them so they wouldn't kill him, I didn't realize there were other bird kids until I saw angel while she was unconscious, before the procedure."

"B-before," Angel says.

"Yes," margret replies.

"W-why didn't you stop them."

"The procedure was starting in 5 minutes by the time I learned about it."

"S-so"

"I also had to save my brother"

"F-fuck him"

"Excuse me," Nick says.

"Let's talk later, first we need to sleep," Margret says

"Okay," I say.

We fall asleep, the next thing I know I wake up bound with duct tape..

 **That is the end of the third chapter, sorry I am late, hope you like it.**


End file.
